


Say Yes

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventures, First Loves, Fluff, M/M, cameo appearances of Wheein and Hwasa, cute and smol Changkyun, cute smol boys monsta x, foreigner Changkyun, it's a kid au, sweet boi Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: Kids are so precocious nowadays. My friend's little niece is already having crushes at six years old and I dunno if I'm just emotionally constipated (I've been told this before) but I've never had crushes that young of an age before. Actually, I don't do crushes lmao. So yeah it could just be me hahahaFair warning:I made this out of impulse so if you could just excuse the trash hahaha this was also unbeta'd and will probably have grammar issues or typos somewhere. But other than that, enjoy!Oh yeah some of the scenes come from actual childhood things that I did before. Can you guess what those are?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kids are so precocious nowadays. My friend's little niece is already having crushes at six years old and I dunno if I'm just emotionally constipated (I've been told this before) but I've never had crushes that young of an age before. Actually, I don't do crushes lmao. So yeah it could just be me hahaha
> 
>  **Fair warning:** I made this out of impulse so if you could just excuse the trash hahaha this was also unbeta'd and will probably have grammar issues or typos somewhere. But other than that, enjoy!
> 
> Oh yeah some of the scenes come from actual childhood things that I did before. Can you guess what those are?

The first time Hoseok saw Changkyun he declared he would marry him no matter what.

It was an innocent morning. Hoseok was busy coloring a firetruck gold just because firetrucks deserved to look fancier and he didn't really like red. It reminded him of that time Jooheon fell flat on his face and his nose bled. It was horrible. Speaking of Jooheon, his bestfriend was busy folding construction paper. He said he was making origyami or was it origmami? Hoseok wasn't so sure. But Jooheon said he was making it for his mom. He stopped coloring for a moment to watch in fascination as Jooheon produced a paper tulip. "That looks so pretty!" Hoseok exclaimed in total awe. Jooheon nodded his head and grinned smugly. "Of course. I made it."

Hoseok rolled his eyes. He was going to say something nasty but at that exact moment, teacher Yoon came in with a new boy. He watched them come in distractedly. But then he got a good look at the new kid. Hoseok could only stare at the boy in shock.

The new boy was pretty. He's never seen someone so pretty before. He liked the way his eyes curved like a cat. It reminded him of Oreo, the friendly cat Teacher Yoon owned. He sometimes took it to class and Hoseok loved stroking his black and white fur. Another thing Hoseok liked about new boy was that he looked so small and cute beside their teacher. He liked cute. He was also wearing blue and Hoseok loved blue! It just made new boy ten times prettier.

Teacher Yoon spoke and introduced the boy. He said his name was Changkyun and he came from this place called Button? What kind of place was Button? Was it a place where they sell lots of clothes? Or did they make buttons for a living? Hoseok wasn't sure. He couldn't care much anyway. Not when Teacher Yoon just told Changkyun to say hi to them. Not when Changkyun did as he was told; waving at them shyly with a soft hello. Hoseok practically melted. He was in love with his voice. No, he was most probably in love with Changkyun.

But then Teacher Yoon led Changkyun to Minhyuk, one of the nicest boy in class, and told him to take good care of Changkyun. Hoseok pouted. Why didn't Teacher Yoon ask Hoseok to take care of Changkyun? He would have happily done it. 

"He's pretty." Jooheon suddenly commented offhandedly as he stared at Changkyun. "Ya! Hands off! I'm marrying him!!" He shouted defensively. Jooheon scoffed. "You didn't call dibs." Hoseok frowned and crossed his arms. "I called dibs in my head!" Jooheon scowled and crossed his own hands as well. "It doesn't count!" Hoseok stood up and stamped his foot crossly. "It does too!" Hoseok then proceeded to run straight up to where Changkyun sat with his newly made friend Minhyuk. He stared at Changkyun hard as he spoke, shouting so loudly the boy jolted in surprise. "I'm going to marry you Changkyun! Please say yes!" Hoseok declared, eyes shining.

Changkyun's own eyes widened in surprise. Jooheon ran up to them and pouted. "No fair Hoseok hyung! I wanted to propose to him!" He whined and stamped his feet crossly. Beside Changkyun, Minhyuk giggled and pushed at his arms. "Oooooh! Hoseokkie wants to marry you!" Changkyun blushed but shook his head. "I don't think I want to marry you." He said quietly. Hoseok's heart broke. Jooheon laughed and hit his arm. "He doesn't want to marry you!" He cackled before turning to Changkyun. "What about me? Do you want to marry me." Changkyun shook his head quickly. "No! I don't want to!" He said before quickly hiding behind Minhyuk.

Hoseok and Jooheon forlornly walked back to their table, hearts broken. "Pretty boys are so hard to get hyung. I don't think I'll be able to marry him at all." Jooheon sighed as he stared at Changkyun longingly. The boy was now laughing at something Minhyuk said, looking like he just didn't break their hearts. "I can't believe I got my heart broken for the first time. Hoseok hyung does your heart hurt?" Hoseok remained quiet. "Hyung? You okay?" Jooheon asked when he got no reponse. Hoseok looked up with a determined look on his face. "I'm still going to marry him. No matter what, I'll make him say yes!" Jooheon frowned. "He already said no though." Hoseok shrugged. "So I'll just have to make him say yes."

His bestfriend shrugged and picked up his abandoned paper tulip. "Okay. Whatever you want." He said distractedly as he began to make another tulip. He was going to make his mom a bouquet. Hoseok sat down next to him and stared at Changkyun. He was going to marry him soon.

\--

"Ya! Stop staring already!" Jooheon called in annoyance. They were trying to play on the monkey bars but the way Hoseok was staring at Changkyun was disrupting their usual routine. 

"Sorry." Hoseok mumbled distractedly. His bestfriend sighed in annoyance but stopped their game. He joined Hoseok on top of the bars and glanced over to where he was busy watching Changkyun. The aformentioned boy was playing with Minhyuk in the sand box. His cute chubby fingers patted at the grainy material as they attempted to make a sandcastle. Or at least Minhyuk was. Changkyun was drawing in the sand, completely ignoring his playmate's struggles. He drew shapes on the sand before he patted it clear and squiggled something else. Minhyuk caught him slacking off and pouted. Changkyun laughed sheepishly before he helped the other boy. Hoseok smiled. Changkyun had a pretty smile.

"C'mon! Let's hang on the vines now Hoseok hyung!" Jooheon poked him as he clambered down the stairs and positioned himself to reach for the first bar. "I'll start without you!" Jooheon took the bar and swung his body expertly to grab the next one. Hoseok moved to follow him and grabbed onto to the cold steel when a thought popped into his head. He jumped to the ground, ignoring Jooheon's protest and ran straight up to Changkyun. Minhyuk noticed him first and he nudged at his companion. Changkyun glanced up at him questioningly, if not warily. "Changkyun, we're playing adventure! Do you want to join us? I promise it's fun."

Changkyun seemed to contemplate the offer, eyes shining in interest. He glanced at Minhyuk then at Hoseok and just when he thought Changkyun would agree, the boy quickly shook his head. "No, thank you." He said carefully in his accented korean. "I think I'll play with Minhyuk hyung today." Hoseok pouted and turned away. He had wanted Changkyun to play with him so badly. He rejoined Jooheon on the monkey bars. His best friend seemed a little upset about being left alone but nevertheless, they resumed their adventure.

Recess was over too soon though. Jooheon seemed a little grumpy that they didn't have their usual safari adventure on the monkey bars and the slides; pretending to be wild life researchers as they battled through the amazon. "We were supposed to be hanging on the vines above the crocodiles but you jumped off to go to Changkyun!" Jooheon complained. "We barely got across the river and we didn't go to the waterfalls that led us to the hippos!" He muttered in disappointment. Hoseok winced. "Sorry. I was planning to make Changkyun join so that I could save him from the wild beasts."

Jooheon sighed. "You should've told me instead of running off without saying anything. Let's make Minhyukkie hyung join too. He could be our official cameraman that records our adventures." Hoseok nodded. "Okay!"

The first graders clambered inside as Teacher Yoon called for them. "Alright, let's try painting today! Why don't you get your drawing pads and grab some of the paints over there? Then we can start." The kids clambered to get the paints. Hoseok and Jooheon got their first and they chose what they wanted before the other kids had the luxury to pick. Some of them grumbled at the loss but compensated with other paints. They were back in their seats when Hoseok noticed Changkyun pouting at the side. He approached the boy and poked him. "What's wrong?"

Changkyun jutted his bottom lip even more. "There's no more blue left." He mumbled dejectedly. "I wanted blue." He whispered in continuation, voice wobbly with sadness. Hoseok's heart broke. He didn't like sad Changkyun. "Don't be sad. You can have my blue paint instead." Changkyun's eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you sure?" He asked unsurely. Hoseok nodded in assurance. "Of course!" He said in confirmation. Changkyun did not need to know he really liked blue.

Changkyun smiled at him softly. "Thank you." He whispered quietly before he ducked his head shyly, cheeks tinted pink. "No problem!" Hoseok answered. That's right. It was okay if he wasn't using blue to paint today.

Moments later as they were busy painting, Teacher Yoon approached him and commented on his work. "Hoseokkie, why aren't you using blue paint today? Isn't your favorite color blue?" Hoseok smiled up at his teacher mysteriously and shrugged. "Felt like it I guess." The older man pursed his lips in puzzlement. "Is that so?" He murmured in confusion before moving on to the next child. Hoseok continued painting. He was drawing the seaside but decided that the water could be green too right? He'd just pretend the moss monster invaded the oceans. He was so busy with his work that he failed to notice a certain boy staring at him while holding the tube of blue paint.

\--

"Look! My mom baked me cookies!" Hoseok exclaimed happily as he showed the treasures to Jooheon. The latter's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, they're huge!" Hoseok grinned. "I know! My mom made sure of it. I can give you some if you want. We still got lots at home." Jooheon's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Yes! Thanks!"

The two boys buzzed with excitement. They couldn't wait for recess. They both knew Hoseok's mom was an awesome baker. She always made them super duper amazing things that always tasted good. One time, she made this cool looking gingerbread people. They almost couldn't eat it from how good it looked. But they soon realized the taste was even better than the looks. Both boys salivated at the memories. Oh when would recess come?

Hoseok and Jooheon continued on their way to the classroom. On the way, they greeted the nice janitor with high fives. The old janitor grinned and ruffled their heads fondly. When they were near their room, the boys began an impromptu race. Jooheon won by a hair's width. Slightly tired, they entered the classroom sluggishly. As was good habit, they neatly packed away their things in their respective cubbies. Teacher Yoon was already inside the room but since it wasn't time yet, they had a bit of free time to play. Jooheon showed him his newest action figure. "Hyung brought it for me from Japan." Jooheon boasted, brandishing it around. Wonho's eyes widened. "Cool!" He gushed, touching the shiny toy. They played with their action figures for a blissful thirteen minutes before Teacher Yoon called for the class' attention. Hoseok had barely noticed his classmates coming in but as he looked around, he could see everyone was there.

"Settle down now." Teacher Yoon spoke out in his gentle voice. The children clumsily sat on their seats. Teacher Yoon smiled at them once they had behaved themselves. "Today, we're having a group work. I will group you intro three's and after that I want you to answer these activity sheets together okay?" The kids chorused out a variety of responses. Teacher Yoon smiled again and began calling out names.

"..Hoseok, Jisook and Changkyun..." When he heard the words, Hoseok's face split into a huge smile. He was in Changkyun's group!

As soon as the rest of the groups where given, Hoseok quickly bounded towards Changkyun. He flashed a giant grin towards the boy. Changkyun stared at him for a bit before his lips pulled into a tiny but cute smile. Hoseok squealed his happiness internally. He took a seat and scooted himself near Changkyun. "I'm glad we're groupmates today." He informed Changkyun. "Well I'm not." A voice butted in. Hoseok turned and saw Jisook frowning unhappily behind him. He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he noisily grabbed a seat and arranged himself adjacent Hoseok. "I'm stuck with a lameass and some stupid foreign kid."

Hoseok frowned. "Ya! What do you mean by that?!" The bigger boy just scoffed at his outburst and made no further comment. Hoseok felt irritated at his attitude but decided that one bully couldn't ruin his precious time with his true love. He scooched himself even nearer to Changkyun. Teacher Yoon came by then and handed them the activity sheet. Hoseok took it and laid it between him and Changkyun. Jisook couldn't be bothered to care. The two of them slowly made their way through the activity sheet. Changkyun was still having a hard time understanding some korean words but Hoseok was more than happy to help. When they were done, Hoseok took it upon himself to interview Changkyun a bit.

"What kinda place is Button?" He asked. "I've never heard of it." Changkyun frowned for a short while before he suddenly broke into a huge grin. Giggling, Changkyun replied to his question. "It's not Button silly. It's Boston. B-O-S-T-O-N." Hoseok blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. "No wonder it sounded weird." Changkyun giggled again. "That's okay. Other kids find it hard to pronounce as well." Hoseok smiled after that. Changkyun grinned happily as he began to explain what Boston was like. He looked so cute and animated as he talked and even though Changkyun sometimes stumbled over the words, Hoseok didn't mind. He put his head on his hand and listened in dreamily. He wished he could do this forever. But much sooner than he would want, Teacher Yoon came and collected their things. He felt little sad to leave Changkyun. He wanted to listen to his stories some more.

But then Teacher Yoon said the most magical words that ever existed in the whole entire universe. "Looks like you guys worked hard to the activity sheets!" The older man exclaimed, grinning at his students' output. "As a reward, you can all go out and have recess now." The kids cheered happily and a hubbub insued as six year olds scrambled to go out and play.

Not missing this golden opportunity, Hoseok quickly turned to Changkyun. "Hey, wanna have recess with us? You can bring Minhyuk too! Let's play adventure!" Changkyun hesitated again but Hoseok was determined. "Please? It's going to be loads of fun." Changkyun bit his lip in contemplation. Hoseok swore his heart would beat out of his chest from nervousness. After a sweat dropping five seconds, Changkyun nodded his head. "Okay." Hoseok pumped his fists in the air happily. "Yes!" He shouted happily, dancing a little.

Changkyun laughed at his antics. "I guess I'll tell Minhyuk hyung then." Hoseok nodded his head. "Yeah. Meet you in the playground!" Changkyun nodded and waved goodbye. Hoseok waved back before sprinting towards Jooheon. His best friend was waiting by the cubbies, tapping his foot impatiently. When he saw him coming, he frowned and crossed his arms. "Ya hyung! What took you so long? C'mon let's eat those cookies!" Hoseok grabbed Jooheon's arms and proceeded to shake him around. "Changkyun's playing with us!" Jooheon pursed his lips and shrugged. "Okay. But let's eat those cookies now. C'mon I've waited all morning for it."

Hoseok pouted at Jooheon's lukewarm response. "All you care about are those cookies." Jooheon rolled his eyes. "Of course. Your mom's stuff are the best." Hoseok grumbled gibberish as he relunctantly took the carefully packed cookies out of his bag. Jooheon squirmed in excitement. He opened the container and handed one to the practically salivating boy. "Thanks!" Jooheon exclaimed as he took the proffered food. Hoseok took a cookie for his own and stuffed the rest back in his back. They could eat it on the bus later.

The two boys hurried across the wide field. Jooheon had finished his cookie but Hoseok had yet to eat his. He wanted to eat it slowly. When they got near the playground, Hoseok immediately spotted Changkyun. He was sitting with Minhyuk on the swings, drinking something. Minhyuk spotted them coming and waved at them gleefully. "There you are. Was wondering where you went. Let's play already!"

Jooheon frowned and shook his head. "No way! You gotta learn the stuff first!" Minhyuk scrunched his forehead in confusion but remained quiet. Jooheon began explaining the setting but Hoseok ignored them to smile at Changkyun. He noticed Changkyun's lack of food and extended his uneaten cookie. "Want some? My mom made it. It's really good." Changkyun's eyes widened and they immediately zero in on the sweet. "Really?" Hoseok nodded his head. "Yeah!" Changkyun was still staring at the cookie so Hoseok took it upon himself to break the sugary treat in half and offered a piece to the boy. "Here."

Changkyun grinned happily, twin dimples suddenly appearing. "Thanks! I love cookies." He eagerly bit into the cookie. Hoseok watched Changkyun chew in contentment, glad he saved some. Jooheon finished explaining then and they immediately headed off towards the monkey bars. The rest of the time were spent in gleeful shouts and noisy chatter. The setting changed a little but neither Jooheon nor Hoseok minded. Apparently, both Changkyun and Minhyuk had overly active imaginations and added cool pictures to the current storyline they had. It was turning out to be a pretty awesome adventure. They were no longer widelife researchers but heroic knights, a wizard and a very rich but adventurous king. Of course Jooheon and Hoseok were the knights. Hoseok had wanted Changkyun to be the king but Changkyun said he liked being a potions master better than a king. Hoseok was okay with compromising. He could still pretend-save Changkyun either way. 

Hoseok was just about to cut down the horrible sea monster's head when Teacher Yoon suddenly came to collect them. Apparently, recess was over. Hoseok pouted. He wanted to be heroic and save his princess ("I'm a wizard Hoseok hyung.") but the time just had to run faster than he would want. "That sucks! We were almost done!" Minhyuk whined unhappily. Changkyun just shrugged. "We can finish it some other time. Next time I want dragons!"

"Ooh yes! Dragons!" Jooheon exclaimed happily. "Let's add that next time." They chattered excitedly on the way to the classroom. When they got to the room, Teacher Yoon was already handing out their drawing books. Hoseok grinned. It was art time again. This time though, Hoseok made sure to grab two blue crayons. He handed one to Changkyun who grinned happily. "Thanks Hoseokkie hyung!" He said cutely. Hoseok blinked at him dumbly. Changkyun called him hyung! Plus he gave him a nickname as well! Today was such a lucky day.

Hoseok was busy scribbling a drawing of a dragon with two squiggly people (him and Changkyun of course) riding its back when a scream resonated in the classroom. The kids stopped drawing to look at the source of the noise. Hwasa was covering her eyes and bawling out a variation of "Get it out!" and "Noo!! It's staring!". Teacher Yoon approached the distressed child and picked her up. "Hwasa, why are you crying? What's wrong?" The older man asked in a soothing voice. "There's a bug on the window and it looks weird! I don't like it!" Hwasa blubbered out and hid in the crook of Teacher Yoon's neck.

Teacher Yoon comforted Hwasa and set her down. She immediately ran towards Wheein who hugged her. Hoseok watched as Teacher Yoon approached the windows. He stilled for a bit before he suddenly darted a hand out. Hoseok's eyebrows rose in surprise. He moved closer to Teacher Yoon to see what he caught. Teacher Yoon had his hands cupped over something. "Hanbin, can you hand me that jar over there?" Hanbin startled but immediately complied. He darted across the room and grabbed the plastic jar that held lego pieces. He handed it to Teacher Yoon. The older man emptied the jar then placed something inside. He quickly closed the lid. Then he showed it to the class.

Hoseok moved to see. He saw a tiny insect jump inside the jar. "Can you see it? It's a grasshopper." The kids tried to syllabicate the hard word as they crowded around to see. Even Hwasa looked. "It's not so scary see?" Teacher Yoon said, showing it to the little girl. "I used to catch grasshoppers in the open field near our house." The children stared in awe at their teacher then at the jumping insect. Teacher Yoon set the grasshopper on his table. He rummaged around his desk and got a piece of paper. He cut a medium sized square out of it. He took a rubber band out of his desk. "What are you doing Teacher Yoon?" Minhyuk asked. "You'll see." Teacher Yoon said mysteriously.

He uncapped the jar and quickly replaced it with the paper. He folded the excess ends around the opening and locked it in place with the rubber band. He took out a pencil and punched holes in the paper. "There! Now he can breathe." Teacher Yoon smiled and tapped the jar. "I have an idea. Since it's still art time why don't you guys try drawing Mr. Grasshopper right here?"

\--

Hoseok held out his drawing. His grasshopper looked a little weird. His legs were kinda thin but nevertheless, he was happy. Teacher Yoon smiles at his work. "That looks nice Hoseok." Hoseok beamed at the praise. "Okay. How about we let Mr. Grasshopper out now? I'm sure he's missing his home now. Would any of you like to bring him out?" The kids looked at each other. No one wanted to do it. Then Wheein suddenly raised her hand. "Teacher Yoon, Jisook should do it. He's the biggest among us." All of them turned their attention to Jisook. The boy seemed awfully pale. "Why don't you do it yourself?" Jisook said rudely. Teacher Yoon frowned and berated him for his attitude. Hoseok giggled to himself. Jisook was probably afraid of the grasshopper. Suddenly, Changkyun raised his hand. "I'll do it Teacher Yoon."

Teacher Yoon smiled. "Good. Okay class, let's line up and go outside."

\--

Changkyun proudly held the jar with the grasshopper inside as he led the line. They reached the gardens where they stopped in the grassy part of the space. Changkyun opened the jar and tipped the box. The class watched it jump away quickly. "It's too fast! I can't see it!" Wheein cried out in frustration. The other kids seemed disappointed as well. They slowly dispersed to other parts of the garden. Hoseok stayed though. He was still staring ahead, trying to see if he could catch a glimspe of the grasshopper one last time. "Do you see him?" A voice said. Hoseok turned to see Changkyun looking ahead in concentration. Hoseok smiled at the cute frowny face he had on. "No, I don't."

Changkyun pouted. Suddenly, someone pushed at Changkyun. The small boy stumbled forward. Hoseok frowned and turned around. Jisook towered over them, arms crossed. "Stop being a show off." He growled out at Changkyun. Changkyun pursed his lips, forehead creased. "I wasn't." He said in a docile tone. Hoseok seethed. "Yeah he wasn't! You're just blaming him 'coz you're too afraid to do it!" Jisook glowered at Hoseok. But Hoseok wasn't daunted. Changkyun clutched Hoseok's shirt. He was afraid they's start punching each other.

"C'mon kids! Let's go back!" Teacher Yoon called out. Changkyun quickly took the chance and dragged Hoseok away. "Just don't mind him hyung." He whispered as they lined up. Hoseok clicked his mouth in annoyance but upon seeing Changkyun's serious expression he sighed and nodded his head. "Okay."

 

Through the days, Jisook seemed insufferable. He was intent on terrorizing Changkyun. He stole crayons from Changkyun during art time, he pushed him around when he passed by and called him rude things. Hoseok was mad but everytime he picked a fight, Changkyun stopped him.

"It's okay hyung." He murmured. But Hoseok knew it wasn't.

\--

Hoseok was sitting on the lowest ring of the monkey bars. Jooheon and Minhyuk were with him but Changkyun was still inside. He had to stay back a bit because Teacher Yoon asked him to fix the room. He felt bored without Changkyun around.

"Hyung!!" Changkyun shouted, waving his hand around. Hoseok perked up. He left his uncomfortable seat to stand up. Changkyun run up to them, a wide grin on his face. Hoseok felt his own lips pull into a smile. But his smile disappeared when he saw Jisook step up and jut a foot out. Changkyun tripped and fell to the ground heavily. "Changkyun!" Minhyuk cried out as he climbed down the monkey bars to reach the fallen boy. Hoseok was faster. "Changkyun, are you okay?" He asked as he helped the boy get up.

Changkyun's lower lip trembled but he nodded his head. Hoseok frowned. Changkyun's knees were scraped and his palms were red. They looked painful. Jisook laughed at the sight. "Stupid foreign kid." He muttered before walking away. Hoseok gritted his teeth. Minhyuk and Jooheon reached them then. "I want to punch him!" Minhyuk growled out as he crouched to Changkyun's level. "Let's drop kick him to China!!" Jooheon screamed, unsually fired up. He proceeded to make weird kung fu noises, punching and kicking the air. Minhyuk joined along, swirling his hands in the air with a stern look on his face. They circled each other before they started doing a hodge podge of martial arts. But it looked more like a deranged form of a ritual dance than it looked like actual defense techniques. Changkyun broke into a teary smile. "You guys are so silly." He said, rubbing at his eye.

Minhyuk and Jooheon grinned to see Changkyun smile. They continued their weird dance just for laughs. After that, they went to the clinic to treat Changkyun's wounds. Changkyun was pretty awesome through it. He didn't cry at the painful antiseptic. The kind nurse, Mr. Choi, gave him a lollipop for being brave. Changkyun happily licked at the sweet. Minhyuk and Joohen were licking at their own lollipops, courtesy of Mr. Choi.

Hoseok didn't eat his. He was still fuming. He had got to stop Jisook's bullying. "Ah, I wonder if I can see Mr. Grasshopper today?" Changkyun wondered out loud. Jooheon turned to him. "Huh?" Minhyuk snorted. "He's interested in grasshoppers. He said they looked so cute. He's beem going to the garden after school to look." Minhyuk said, shuddering. "What part of them is cute?" He said in disgust. Hoseok suddenly perked up. Of course! That was the answer! He grinned.

"Changkyun! Let's go look for Mr. Grasshopper later." Changkyun's expression turned excited. "Okay!"

\--

"Ah! Did you catch it?" Changkyun screamed as he watched Hoseok grabbed at a blade of glass. Hoseok felt something jump against his closed hand. He grinned. "I did!" Changkyun gave a shout of joy. He quickly handed out the jar he'd been holding towards the older boy. Hoseok swiftly put the grasshopper inside and closed the lid. Changkyun took the jar from Hoseok and watched the jumping insect inside. Hoseok smiled and tugged at Changkyun's hand. "C'mon!"

"Where are we going hyung?" Hoseok shrugged. "You'll see." Hoseok led Changkyun to the playground. Jisook was there, looking like he was waiting for his parent to pick him up. Hoseok made a beeline for him. "Ya!" He said and faced Jisook. Jisook scowled at him. Changkyun tugged his shirt. "Hyung! What are you doing?" He said in confusion. Hoseok frowned and didn't relent. "Stop bullying Changkyun!" Jisook scoffed. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Hoseok grabbed the jar Changkyun's been holding and held it out to Jisook. "I'll release this on you if you don't!" Jisook turned pale. "W-What?" He stuttered out. "Please, t-that doesn't scare me!" Hoseok slowly uncapped the jar. Jisook went paler. He looked at Hoseok then at Changkyun, eyes wild. Hoseok raised a brow at him and opened the cap slightly. Jisook looked paler. He lunged and stopped Hoseok. "Fine! I'll stop! Just get that away from me!" Hoseok grinned and capped the jar again. "Good. Now shake on it." He said, extending a hand. Jisook looked offended but another glance at the grasshopper made him comply to the request. They shook hands. "Now, the deal is sealed." Hoseok declared. He turned to Changkyun smiling happily. Changkyun met his eyes, smiling as well.

\--

Jisook made good on the promise.

Of course, it wasn't easy. But everytime Jisook made a move to shove Changkyun around or steal something again, Hoseok would catch his eye and glare at him. In the end, Jisook gave up. Changkyun was more than happy. "Thanks, Hoseokkie hyung!" He said when he saw Jisook sulking in the corner of the classroom, not bothering him. "You made him stop." Hoseok grinned. "No problem! It's no big deal." Changkyun giggled at his response. "You're the best hyung."

Hoseok puffed out his chest, proud. He sat down beside Changkyun, watching the otherwise empty looking garden from the window. Mr. Grasshopper had long since disappeared. But they liked to come to garden after class just to see if they could see him. A sudden thought passed through his mind.

"Changkyunnie, would you marry me?" Hoseok asked earnestly, turning towards Changkyun's direction. He wasn't too surprised when Changkyun almost immediately shook his head in disagreement. "No. We're too young to marry each other." He explained. Hoseok scooched a little closer and held his hand, not the slightest bit undeterred. "So if we're older, will you say yes?" Changkyun pursed his lips, tapping his chin with his pointer finger in thought. He pretended to contemplate for a while before he turned to Hoseok with a wide smile. "Maybe." He said cheekily before standing up and running away.

Hoseok grinned widely. "Maybe is a yes Changkyunnie!" He screamed happily as he ran after his runaway bride. Laughter mingled in the halls as the two kids ran. Hoseok smiled wider as he caught a glimpse of Changkyun's back. 

Someday, he'll marry him. Someday very very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was _this_ close to making a Harry Potter reference lmao but then again you don't need me geeking out so yeah I settled for "I'm a wizard Hoseok hyung." But you guys can't stop me from imagining Hagrid's voice saying those magical lines that started it all.
> 
> /squeaks in a cute bby Daniel voice/ "But I'm just Harry!"
> 
> Okay I got carried away lmao. I tried to write a little more cutesy but... I don't know if it worked? Lmao tell me what you think in the comments below. Thank you for reading, you are all sweet blessings :)


End file.
